Music of the Soul
by VioletVengance
Summary: Set in Modern day. Asuna is Sesshomarus and InuYashas little sister. She and Sesshy argue alot...thats where her music comes in Parings InuKag MirSan KohakuOC pardon if there a litte OOC...I tried.
1. Chapter 1

**Well...yep this is my first InuYasha Fanfic. so...Oh yeah...Ive addded my own charchter. Shes InuYasha and Sesshomaru's little sister...why? because its my story and I can put whoever i want in there. Yep.**

**DISCLAMER:...I...-looks around-...DO OWN INUYASHA! -lotsa lawyers and stuff pop up-...IWAS KIDDING I DONT I DONT! I dont own Going Under by Evanescence.-tear-**

**STORY ONWARDS!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

InuYasha stared angrily at his brother. "What did you do? She wont come out of her room!" Sesshomaru looked up at his younger brother. "I did nothing...she started the argument with me." InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru. "Her arguing with you means that your making her do something she doesn't want to do. Why do you force her into doing things she doesnt wanna do!" InuYasha all but yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just glared at him. InuYasha sighed knowing he wasnt going to get an answer out of him. He stormed out of the study and was about to go up the stairs when the doorbell rang. InuYasha began grumbling as he walked to answer it.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku heard the grumbling hanyou before he opened the door. When it opened Kagome was the first to ask. "Whats the matter Inu?" she asked worried. InuYasha sighed, "Sesshomaru and Asuna got in another fight again...she's locked herself in her room." he finished with another sigh. Kagome, Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes. Kohaku's brow furrowed. InuYasha opened the door for them to come in and they went to the living room. "Well I guess we could watch a movie..." InuYasha suggested lamely. "Yeah!" The three older ones cheered. Kohaku was busy looking up the stairs where a very angry looking Asuna was having a quitet argument with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had just said something that apparently upset Asuna even more. She just stood there looking at him for a moment then burst out in a very angry voice, "I WILL NOT DO THAT DAMNIT! IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU FORCING ME TO DO THINGS! I HATE YOU!" with that she ran down the stairs and into the basement slamming the door behind her. There was silence for a minute then...

SLAP!

"PERVERT! ALWAYS AT THE WRONG TIMES!"

"Im sorry my dear Sango. The hand...it wanders on its own!" Miroku said while holding his now red cheek. "Wanders on its own my ass." Sango mumbled. Kagome and InuYasha were laughing at this. Kohaku rolled his eyes and stood up, following Asuna down the stairs. Now The Takashi's (**a/n: yup..im unoriginal.) **had a music studio down in their basement and that was Asuna's 'Safe Haven'. Any emotion she couldn't express was written down and she put music to it. Thats what she was doing right then. Kohaku was looking through the glass window of the door and there Asuna sat, her silver hair hanging over the electric guitar as she began to strum out a rock tune. Once she got the tune she began singing the newly written words.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented...Daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again...

(Chorus)

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

(Chorus)

So go on and scream

Scream at me

I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under

(Chorus)

She hadn't realized that Kohaku had came in the room until she ended the song. She blushed slightly and looked down. "Apparently...he pissed you off." Kohaku said with slight amusement. "No shit." Asuna said while strumming a bit more. Kohaku sat down and put a arm around the girl. "I know he pisses you off...but...everytime you lock yourself in your room...InuYasha worries." Asuna just looked at him. "So InuYasha thinks Im gonna go suicidal and kill my self?" She laughed "Well Im not...thats where my music comes in."

**AND THE END! well tell me if you want to read more...**

**AND R&R PWEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BWHAHAHA another chappie! woot! Oh and i forgotted to put this in the last chapter. Thanks to INU-sarah for reading the fic for me before i posted it... -Hugs!-**

**DISCLAMER: Sadly...I dont own InuYasha...Rumiko Takahashi does...BUT I WILL SOMEDAY I SWEAR! aaaaaannd i also dont own My Immortal by Evanesence**

**Reviwers-**

**Kaname Kururugi: YOUR WAIT IS OVA! and that is kinda creepeh.**

**fyi. its the next day. and there at school. Asuna and Kohaku are Sophmores. and Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku are Seniors. along with kikyo and koga. (damned clay pot i hate her.)**

**aaand THE STORY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Asuna groaned as her alarm rang at 7:00. She hit it sleepily and flung it to the floor. "Oops..." She got up and walked into her bathroom. Heading over to the shower she turned it on and set it at the temperature that she likes. She undressed and got into the shower and began doing what one does in the shower. **(a/n nothing sick you retards.) **She got out after 15 min. and wrapped a towel around herself and headed to her room. She looked in the closet and picked out a black pair of pants and a black shirt that read,'EVIL MUFFIN OF DOOM!' in blood red drippy letters with a muffin picture under it. She yawned as she got dressed, and just as she was walking out her bedroom door her cell phone rang. She blinked not knowing what the sound was right away. **(a/n Im like that in the morning...lol)**

**"**Hello?" Asuna mumbled sleepily.

_"Well Hello sleepyhead."_

Asuna's eyes went wide. '_why is he calling me?'_

"Koga...why the hell are you calling me?"

_"Now, Now Asuna...is that anyway to talk to me?"_

"Yes...considering what you did you ass."

_"I told you." _Asuna cut him off. "I dont give a damn what you told me...you cheated on me. And I will never forget it." She forcefully slammed her phone shut. Asuna had been dating Koga since she was in the eighth grade. Middle of this year he began cheating on her with Ayame. Ayame didn't know a thing about it. Kagome found Koga kissing Ayame one day at the mall. Asuna broke up with him the moment Kagome told her.

Asuna grabbed her back pack at the entrance way and headed to school not bothering to wait for InuYasha. InuYasha looked at her as she stormed out the door, '_The wolf shit mustv'e called her again...mental note to kick his ass.' _He thought getting angry. He decided to finish his breakfast and head on his way.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO-at school-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kohaku knew something was wrong as soon as Asuna walked into homeroom. She sat down in her desk immedately and didn't say a word to him. He was about to ask her what was wrong but stopped himself as he saw the worn black diary lying on the desk in front of her. The dairy was where she wrote all her lyrics. Every single one. She opened it and began writing.

Kohaku walked out of the class room and down stairs to where they normally hung out before homeroom started. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were already standing there. Kohaku walked up to them and looked at InuYasha. "What happened this morning?" He asked with concern,"Asuna's upstairs...writing in that black notebook." InuYashas one word answer sent him running back upstairs. _'Koga called her? I thought he had stopped that after InuYasha busted his face in.'. _When he got to their homeroom, it was deserted except for Asuna who was now done writing and had her head on her desk. It was quite obvious she was crying. He immeditatle walked over to her and wrapped her in an embrace, shushing her gently and stroking her hair with his hand. Asuna looked up with sadness in her amber colored eyes. Kohaku looked at her questioningly, and she just pushed her diary toward him. '_She's acutally gonna let me look in this?' _He thought. Asuna never let anyone look in her diary. She nodded at him and he opened it up to the newest entry that read.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone 

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Kohaku looked up at Asuna, who was now looking out the window. Her hair shined in the sunlight and her eyes were as sad as ever. Kohaku quietly closed the book and wrapped her up in his arms again. "I know it'll be hard...but try and forget about him...he's and dirty bastard any way."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**END CHAPPIE! **

**wooooooo another one done. well tell me waht you think.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES THE THIRD CHAPPIE! wowo...im normally not a multi chapter story person.. well anyway thankies for the reviews:**

**Kame786: I am continuing...Evanesence songs are da shiz. AND YES KOHAKU! no one hardly ever puts 'Haku in thier stories. lol I AM GREAT...BOW TO ME! **

**Kaname Kururugi: EVIL MUFFIN OF DOOM! I randomly came up with that in school **

**DISCLAMER: I dont own inuyasha. or haunted by evanesence.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Asuna just sat at her desk. She was in her first period class, Math. Kohaku sat behind her, shooting worried glances at her. She could feel that he kept looking at her so she wrote on a piece of paper, '**_dont worry...im better now.'_** and folded it and threw it back onto his desk when the teacher wasnt looking. Kohaku opened it and read it, and wrote back, '**_I can be worried if i wanna. so ha.' _**Just as he threw it back the bell rang for the period to end. Asuna read it and laughed.

As she got to her locker she could feel someone watching her. She began secretly looking around. She spotted Koga staring at her from down the hall. She slammed her locker and ran to her next class.

The rest of the morning went like that. When Asuna got to the lunch table, she sat by Kohaku. She whispered in his ear, " 'Haku...Koga's been staring at me all day...he's like following me to every class or something." Kohaku's eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched. He mumbled "God damned bastard...I'll kill him." InuYasha had just walked up and had heard him mumble. " What's wolf shit doing now..." InuYasha asked getting angry. Before Kohaku could open his mouth Asuna interuppted him, "He's been following me all morning..." She looked up to see Koga staring at her from across the lunch room. Her eyes widened a bit at Koga's smirk.

Kohaku looked in the direction Asuna was. He growled softly. **(a/n LOL Kohaku...GROWLING!) **He looked back at Asuna. Her face seemed to be drained of all color and her eyes showed fear. Kohaku looked at InuYasha. " Im taking her home...I dont want her here until something is done with that bastard." InuYasha nodded saying, "Oh...I have the perfect opportunity to demolish wolf shit." He smirked and headed off to Gym. Kohaku wrapped an arm around Asuna, leading her to the parking lot. She got in the passengers seat while Kohaku got behind the wheel. **(a/n Kohaku has his license.) **Asuna looked at him. "Thanks 'Haku." she said softly. As soon as they got to Asuna's house, She immedeatly ran to the basement, taking out her black diary from her back pack.

Kohaku came in the sound room after he heard her stop playing. Asuna looked up at him and smiled while saying " I should make a cd...I've got plenty of songs!"she giggled. Kohaku laughed and nodded. Asuna blushed before saying, "Do you want to hear the one I just wrote?" "I'd love to" Kohaku said smiling gently. Asuna nodded and began playing a creepy rock tune.

Long lost words whisper slowly  
to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow  
inside  
(I know you're still there)

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you I can smell  
you-alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
watching me

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Asuna stopped playing and looked at Kohaku.


	4. Chapter 4

**-pouts- Come on...I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I cant keep putting up chapters if no one gives me feed back. But I thank those of you who do review! you keep me happy. **

**DISCLAIMER; me no own inuyasha...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kohaku seemed a little shocked at the song. Asuna looked down at the floor when he didnt say anything. He blinked then said,"You definately should make a cd...". Asuna looked up and giggled. Kohaku stood up, "I think we should go watch a movie or something." Asuna nodded and put the guitar on its stand, and stood up leading the way out to the living room. "Soooooooooo...what movie 'Haku?" Asuna asked looking at the huge movie rack next to the tv. "Umm...how about Party Monster?" Kohaku suggested.

Asuna nodded, "Sure!" and put the dvd into the dvd player. She walked over to where Kohaku was sitting on the couch and sat down next to him. She picked up the remote and pushed the play button.

**OOOOOO-halfway through the movie-OOOOOOOOO**

Kohaku jumped a little when Asuna's head landed gently on his shoulder. He looked over at the now sleeping Asuna. He smiled softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a more comfortable position. He was now leaning against the armrest of the sofa, with Asuna somewhat lying on him, using his chest as a pillow. Asuna moved around a bit, snuggling more to Kohaku. He smiled more, and his eyelids began to droop. He soon fell asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

InuYasha walked into the living room later. He spotted the sleeping teenagers, and immediatly turned around and shushed the others. He took a blanket from a nearby chair and draped it gently over the two. He smiled then left the room.

As soon as he shut the door he turned to Sango. "I think we might be related soon enough." He smirked and took Kagome by the hand and began leading her up to his room with Miroku following them. Sango stared at the retreating back of InuYasha confusedly. She quietly opened the door to the living room and looked at the two. She smiled as Kohaku wrapped his arms tighter around Asuna. She shut the door and ran up to InuYasha's room.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well that was short..i know...but im running out of ideas. so if you have any suggestions tell me. and this chappie had lotsa fluff. well R&R**

**and i say...hmm 3 reviews before next chappie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**tee hee i got my 3 reviews! thanks! well yeah. im having troubles picking songs and finding how they would relate to my story. so if you have any suggestions im open to them! well heres the chappie!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Asuna shifted slightly, snuggling closer to her slowly rising and falling pillow. It took a while to actually register in her brain that she wasnt lying on her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was lying on a still sleeping Kohaku. Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed a deep red. She raised her head up a bit and Kohaku shifted in his sleep, squeezing tighter around Asuna's waist. Asuna's blushed deepened. **(a/n wow...thats red. lol)** She then got a evil smirk on her face. She brought her hand up and began poking Kohaku in the forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, a look of agitation on his face. Asuna began giggling uncontrolably.

Suddenly the door to the living room burst open. Asuna quickly sat up, and Kohaku looked around confused. Sango and Kagome were standing at the door, with excited looks on there faces. "There's a new club openeing tonight! Its open to all highschoolers!" Sango rushed to say. Kagome then yelled "WE'RE GOING! NOW!" **(a/n its like...6 that night ) **Sango looked at Asuna, and then smiled at Kagome. Asuna's eyes began to widen slightly. Then Kagome said. "OOOOh Asuna! lets get ready!" The two excited girls rushed over and grabbed Asuna by the arms and dragged her quickly out of the room, with Asuna screaming the whole time. Kohaku chuckled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-asuna's room-OOOOOOOOOOO**

After much thrashing around from Asuna, Kagome and Sango had decided to tie her to the chair. Kagome began attacking Asuna's already straight hair with a straightener. And Sango came into Asuna's view with make up in hand. Asuna's eyes narrowed. "There is no way..IN HELL, your putting that crap on my face." "Oh but I am" Sango said and began applying the make up. Which pissed off Asuna. **(a/n Althogh Asuna's half demon she doesnt have the dog ears or fangs and claws like inuyasha. she only gets them if you piss her off enough.) **Kagome gasped a bit when two fluffy silver dog ears appeared on top of Asuna's head. "Umm...Sango? I think you should stop." Kagome said nervously. "Why?" Sango stood up straight and immedeatly saw the ears. "Oh..." she said laughing nervously. "Untie me now..." Asuna growled out. Kagome quickly did as they were told and Asuna went straight to her closet and picked out her outfit. (a pair of black pants and a light blue shirt that says ' You have the perfect face for radio' in yellow writing.) She gave the two older girls one last glare and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

InuYasha winced at the sound of the slamming door. "Wow...She managed not to get angry for...hmm..15 minutes." InuYasha said looking at his watch. He, Miroku and Kohaku looked up when Asuna stormed in the living room. She grumbled out, "I heard that you bastard." and sat down next to a wide eyed Kohaku. He just stared at the now clearly half demon Asuna. Miroku noticed this. He looked at InuYasha and said, " Kohaku hasn't seen Asuna like this before has he?". " He hasn't?" InuYasha said with disbelief, "It's a freaking MIRACLE!" InuYasha yelled. "OW!" Asuna yelled slapping her hands over her flattened ears, "Hello! IM NOT USED TO THIS SENSITVE HEARING ASSHOLE!" **(a/n wow...yet..something id do...OH i never did mention...Asuna's based off me!) **InuYasha whispered a sorry. Asuna then uncovered her ears and crossed her arms.

Kohaku started raising his hand up to Asuna's head. " 'Haku? What are you doing?" Asuna asked clearly confused. Kohaku ignored Asuna's question and began slowly rubbing her dog ears. Asuna's eyes widened slightly, and she began to blush. She twiched her ear out of Kohaku's grip and turned to look at him. He seemed to have realised what he had done, and sat forward again blushing. "Sorry.." he muttered.

**TO BE CONTINUED! bwahaha im evil. well next chappies the club. I promise there will be fluff! you just gotta tell me who. Inu/Kag? Mir/San? Asuna/Haku? you tell me!**

**R&R**

**3 reviews again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU EVIL PEOPLE! I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW AND ITS ALL THANKS TO KANAMI THAT I AM EVEN UPDATING! pissed off face**

**andy way...heres the chappie...pardon if it sucks...im tired.**

**Disclamer. I no own inuyasha...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

InuYasha looked from one blushing teenager to another. He noticed that Asuna seemed to be calming down slightly. Her Fangs and Claws were gone, but her ears were still there. Sango suddenly walked in. "So we going?"she asked. Everyone stood up and mumbled a yes, and walked out to pile into InuYasha's Navigator **(a/n only suv i thought was big enough). ** Asuna (who was sitting in the back in the middle between Kohaku and Sango) Reached forward and began messing with the radio stations. Rap station "Crap."...country "Shit." Rock "now...this is what I call music." The station was playing local artists. InuYasha seemed suddenly very very interested on looking anywhere but at Asuna. "And here's another local talent of ours...Asuna Takeshi! According to this...it was sent by an annonomys person." The announcer said.

Asuna's eyes widened drastically. "what?" she whispered. She glanced at Inuyasha. "Your a Bastard you know that right bro?" she said as her song came on. "Holy this is like...old...I wrote it last year..."

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here)  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"You know...It would sound ten times better if I had a guy sing the part Sango did..." Asuna said. She started staring off and thinking. "Oh great...now we got her in thinking about music...this could take a while..." InuYasha mumbled. Sango spoke up "Hey! Kohaku could sing it!" Kohaku snapped out of the stare he was in (he was staring at Asuna). " What!..ME!" Asuna blinked. "Heyyyyy...I LIKE THAT IDEA!" "I dont!" Kohaku said defesivly. "AAAAWWWWW...comon...Please?" Asuna whined giving him the puppy eyes. '_oh crap...the eyes...I CANT RESIST THE EYES! NO ONE CAN!'_ He thought frantically. He hurredly began looking anywhere but at Asuna. She rest her chin on his shoulder. He looked at her because of the sudden pressure on his shoulder. "...Oh fine.." He sighed. "YAY!" Asuna screamed happily. She threw her arms around Kohaku in a ferocious hug.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-at da club...sueme im lazy-OOOOOOOOOOO**

As they were walking into the club, Asuna frowned suddenly. "Whats wrong?" Kagome Asked. "Everything went muffled..." Asuna said. "Thats because these are gone.." InuYasha said poking her on top of her head. "Oh..." She said sheepishly. They quickly walked over to a table and sat down. Miroku claimed to be going to get them drinks, but he had the usual glint in his eye that meant 'OOOOOOHH...MUST GROPE!' so a very Irritated Sango began following him around all night. Asuna giggled. Kagome's head snapped up from leaning on InuYasha's shoulder when the song 'Every Time We Touch' came on. **(a/n i love that song...) ** Kagome squealed slightly and drug InuYasha out to the dance floor. Asuna looked at their retreating backs and sighed., **'_I never get to dance...' _**she thought.****Kohaku looked at her and took her hand. He preceeded to drag her to the dance floor. She was bright red by the time Kohaku got them to a decently open area of the floor. He smiled at her, and she began dancing slightly. Kohaku placed his hands shyly on her waist and began swaying with her. Asuna and Kohaku both blushed intensly. Asuna got more relaxed about 1/4ths of the way through the song. She leaned back against Kohaku with he eyes closed. Kohaku upped the swaying ever so slightly. Suddenly Asuna turned around and wrapped her arms lightly around Kohaku's neck, All the while keeping up the tempo of the swaying.

Kagome and InuYasha were'nt all that far away from the teenage couple. InuYasha was grinning and Kagome was 'Awwww'ing every few seconds.

It was towards the end of the song...and Kohaku and Asuna couldn't keep from staring at eachother. Then quite suddenly their lips met. InuYasha and Kagome broke out into identical smiles. It was at that moment Sango came dragging a nearly uncontious Miroku. She looked at Kagome, "What are you smiling like that for?" she asked. Kagome merely pointed. Sango's eyes widened and she dropped Miroku. InuYasha leaned over to Sango, "Told ya.."

Asuna and Kohaku broke the kiss. They both smiled and Asuna leaned her head on Kohaku's chest.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-In the car-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Asuna had fallen asleep on Kohaku's shoulder with his arm around her. InuYasha smirked at him, "You know Kohaku...Wolf shit's not gonna be to happy with you..." "Whaddya mean?" Kohaku asked confused. "Welll..." Inuyasha began "with you kissing my sister..." he left it at that. Kohaku sat wide eyed and red. Asuna mumbled sleepily "You saw that?" "Yep." InuYasha said. Asuna raised her head up. "DO YOU MIND! HELLO PRIVATE MOMENT ASSHOLE!" She yelled suddenly and smacked InuYasha upside the head. She put her head back on Kohaku's shoulder. He noticed that her ears were on top of her head again. He smirked and brought a hand up and began rubbing one. Asuna didn't seem to mind and she closed her eyes mumbling something. "Wow...that works quick..." Kohaku said. "Yep." Kagome agreed "Works that quick on InuYasha too." She giggled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**yep...thats the end of this chappie...hoped you liked it...AND I FINALLY GOT SOME DECENT FLUFF INTHERE! (as if them kissing isnt enough..lol) well...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED FREAKIN FEEDBACK! **

**Ino**


	7. Chapter 7

**ehhehehe dont kill me? hides in bomb shelter**

**I no own InuYasha**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kohaku woke up as they pulled into the driveway of the house. "Are we staying here tonight?" he asked groggily. "Yea you are..."InuYasha looked at Asuna,"I dont think shes gonna wake up...". Kohaku looked over at Asuna and unbuckled her. He then got out of the car and over to Asuna's side. He opened the door and picked her up bridal-style. Kohaku then silently began carrying Asuna up to her room. InuYasha just stood there shaking his head.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOnext dayOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Asuna slowly woke up. "_where am I?...and whats this warm thing next to me..."_ she thought groggily. She rolled over and opened her eyes..."Kohaku?" she said softly. It was indeed Kohaku...He had carried her up to her room and just slept in her bed with her. She then looked at her clock. It read 7:45...she blinked. "SHIT!"Asuna screamed sprining up from the bed."KOHAKU WAKE UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kohaku sat bolt upright. "We are?" he looked at the clock. "OH CRAP WE ARE!" Asuna was already half way ready and was now locked in teh bathroom changing. She came out dressed in a pair of black Tripp pants,**(a/n theve got chains and crap on them..) **A blood red shirt that said "Im not shy..Im just quietly examining my prey" and her black adios. She threw some of InuYashas old clothes at Kohaku and told him to change. Kohaku rushed into the bathroom as Asuna put her hair up in a ponytail. The both rushed down to the door just as InuYasha was leaving. They got in his car and were off to school.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**yeah i know...its short...BUT IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!..grr i neeed to know what you guys would like to read about. Please!**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**oh yea..Inos back..ahahahahah yep i finnaly have an idea..for half a chappie..oh welll hope ya like it.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kohaku and Asuna were sitting tiredly in the backseat of InuYashas suv. Asuna lazily flicked on the radio and suddenly squealed. "YAY I love this song!" and she and InuYasha propmtly began singing to it.

Can you feel that?  
OOH WAH AH AH AH!  
OOH WAH AH AH AH!  
OHH OHH!  
OHH OHH!  
OHH OHH!

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing... in me  
Will you give in to me?

Looking at my own reflection,  
When suddenly it changes,  
Violently it changes!  
OH! No, there is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon... in me!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me...

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
Will you give in to me?  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
Will you give in to me?

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes!  
Living with these changes!  
OH! Now the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon... in me!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me...

breathing  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

OHH WAH AH AH AH!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness!  
Madness has now come over me!

Kohaku just sat there listening to the two sing the song. He thought they sounded really good together...Asuna couldn't do the screaming that was called for in the song but InuYasha picked that part up

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Now that they were at school Asuna seemed to quiet down a bit. Oviously the previous encouter with Koga had her scared still. Kohaku draped an arm around her shoulders as they went to the regular meeting spot by the stairs. Immediatly Kagome began barrating them on last night. " Soooooooooo how was the kiss last night you two?" She asked. Asuna and Kohaku immediatly blushed. Asuna being so embarrased hid her head in the front of Kohaku's shirt. They all (exept Asuna and Kohaku) were laughing. The laughing died down suddenly when Koga walked up to the group. Asuna's ears suddenly appeared on the top of her head.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yep..Im leaving it there...its 1:22 inthe morning..and i have to go to bed so yea...REVIEW DAMMIT**

**ino**


End file.
